ESP
by Draycos
Summary: My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. The only way I could get out of this was by becoming the world's most hottest band's manager.... Full summary inside; Naru/Mai; First GH fiction
1. Never Thought Of It!

_**Summary**: My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. The only way I could get out of this was by becoming the world's most hottest band's manager, and to tell you the truth it was a harder job then it looked with monk bassists and twin devils, silent watchers and creepy boys. Oh what did I get myself into!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt, just the idea of this plot._

_**Author's Rant**: This is my first Ghost Hunt fan fiction. I hope it comes out ok. It doesn't really have anything to do with ghost hunting. It's actually a band story. The idea came from reading a story on Reborn! and I thought 'Wow. I should totally make one for Ghost Hunt and instead of The Guardians I should call it ESP!' Just as a fair warning don't read if you don't know about Naru's little secrets, because they are associated with this story, some more then others._

_**Warning: **Story is un'betaed!_

**ESP**

_Never thought of it!_

As I waited outside the coffee shop for my two best friends, Michiru and Keiko, I couldn't help but sigh for the umpteenth time that day, the only thought processing through my brain was that I needed a job. My friends, one again like every other day, asked me if I wanted something to eat. Or they would ask me if I needed money to help restock my refrigerator. Or if I needed money to help pay the rent for my two-roomed apartment, which I was thinking of down grading to one-room because I could hardly pay the rent each turn in day, but don't tell them that! If they knew they would team up and pay half - NO! _two thirds_ of my rent. That's the last thing I wanted.

Oh! How rude of me. My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. I was laid off my job once again because there's all ways someone more capable of doing the job. Not saying that I'm incapable or anything, there's just someone with that extra skill that I just don't grasp. I guess you could say that I've been through enough jobs to have the ability to achieve any job I wanted.

So back to the problem at hand. I was laid off my job once again because I was replaced by someone else. So I needed another job, and I was determine to actually keep this job for once. I just knew that the next job I would get would be a keeper. I could just feel it deep down inside the core of my being and soul and-

"ESP!!" I covered my ears. Apparently Michiru and Keiko had finished getting there snacks. Looking to the left at the Electric Stop I walked over and stared at one of the screens, an amused look on my face as my friends crowded around another one. That group, ESP, was covering all the TV screens as an announcement was made from a lady:

_One of the hottest bands from Japan is coming here. Yep! Yoooouuu guessed it! ESP is coming here to play a live concert for all there fans on the tenth. The announcement was made a few days ago... but get this! From a secret source I learned that the ESP is hosting there concert here in hopes of looking for a new, capable manager. That's riiiiiiight ladies and gentlemen. The ESP is looking for a new potential manager and it can be any of you! All you have to do is go buy the tickets - which are at a ridiculously low price of 1069 yen - see the concert and afterwards, if you're twenty-one and over, can go and apply for there job with an immediate interview! Now we've all heard of the band Hot Spot and..._

Looking away from the screen I saw dreamy looks on my friend's faces. "I can't believe it!" Michiru exclaimed happily. "We can finally go see them. Ahhh! I can't wait to see Gene!" ESP was one of the hottest bands in Japan... even in America and in Europe. Eugene Davis was the lead singer in the band. His nickname was Gene and he was a year older then me. His twin brother gave him that name... and what is ironic is that he's in the band too! His name is Oliver Davis, one of the guitarists and the lead back-up singer, and his nickname was Noll... or Naru in Japanese, whatever that was supposed to stand for.

"I can't wait to see Bou-san!" Keiko breathed. Takigawa Houshou was the lead guitarist in the group. People call him Bou-san here in Japan because apparently he has a monk's background. From what I heard the quiet life of a monk was just that, to quiet. So he join the group because secretly he was practicing his guitar skills when his father wasn't looking, and Gene saw his talent during there high school life and asked him to join. If I remembered correctly Bou-san is two years older then Gene and Naru.

Then there was Yasuhara Osamu, a year older then Gene and Naru, who filled in as the drummer of the band. The last member is Lin Koujo, the only member without a Japanese background. There truly isn't much known about him other then the fact that he plays the bass guitar and keyboard for the band and is the oldest member at twenty-seven.

Sighing I said, "You guys don't even know where the concert is being hosted at." That burst there bubble. Keiko blew out some flustered air before she replied, "That's why there is that wonderful source called the internet, Mai-chan! So _we_ are going to be able to go there." I was about to bite back that I didn't want to see that band - apparently I'm one of the few insane people who doesn't like them - but Michiru cut me off. "You're coming Mai for one reason. There hiring for a new manager, so you have to come to apply for the job. And don't try to sneak out of it Mai. Managers get paid money, and _you_ need the _money_ Mai." Keiko nodded her head viciously in reply. "But I don't really know anything about them!" I whined. "That's why there is that wonderful source called the internet, Mai!"

_**ESPESPESPMaiESPESPESP**_

Sighing I collapsed onto my bed in complete exhaustion. After that horrible unlucky run in with that television news cast I was forced back to Keiko's house as she and Michiru looked up on the computer where the concert was to be at and where to purchase the tickets.

Apparently the concert was going to be held at some local dance place called P.K. I've never been there before though I heard it was a pretty big place. I mean of course it had to be a big place considering that it had to house about a million crazy fans. The tickets were on sale at any ticket place we could fine, so that's exactly what we did which was going around town to all the local ticket purchasing areas. We found out that practically all of them were sold out of the tickets. I mean it's already been almost two weeks from the first announcement, and since there so popular all the girls had raided the stands for the tickets... at least that was one story from one guy who I felt very sympathetic towards considering the girls were animals when trying to get said tickets.

We finally found three tickets to purchase down town... _way_ down _town_. After getting said tickets I found out that we only had enough money to pay for two via bus back to up town and home. Of course being the caring person I am I let my two friends take the money without even processing of how I'm going to get home. I only realized my dilemma after I walked one third of the way on tired, cramping feet.

When I did finally get home, at nine o'clock at night, I checked my phone messages first as I slipped into my old couch. Keiko had called to remind me to look up some information on the band that I would be interviewing for, telling me that it was bad interviewing credit if I had no idea who the band was working for and the members themselves. I think I knew the members pretty well considering that Keiko and Michiru don't stop talking about them.

So of course until about eleven thirty I was on my laptop looking up information about the company they were working for. I didn't even notice the time really until I went to make a snack. Of course I turned off my computer, quickly ate my snack, and took a shower. So here I am now, running through the information I picked up today off the computer about the company as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**MaiMaiMaiESPMaiMaiMai**_

Two days later I was dragged by Keiko to the mall to buy some clothes to wear to the concert that were also appropriate to wear to the interview. I liked shopping and all, I mean what girl doesn't, though I really didn't like shopping for interview clothes.

"I just don't see why I can't wear something from my closet, _Keiko-chan_!" We were going through some clothes at a popular shopped at place. The clothes were really expensive as well. I don't see how I'm supposed to pay for this!

"Oh stop it _Mai-chan_! You need something new. Everything in your closet is old and worn. That won't look good for a first impression. You have to look like you at least came from a _decent_ classed place! Not from the dumps Mai." Well that could definitely give a girl some team spirit. Oh who was I kidding. I was an orphan since ten. I had to make it on my own since I was sixteen. I could hardly afford anything fancy. I mean I had no parents to help me purchase anything fancy. Not that I care or anything because I don't. I'm grateful for what I have and I'm never going to complain about it either, because in reality I have nothing to complain about.

Keiko started to pile up clothes upon clothes into my waiting - reluctant mine you because I was still wondering how I was going to pay for these- hands and I was quickly shoved into a dressing room.

"Don't worry Mai-chan! You're going to make such an excellent impression you're sure to be hired!"

_**MaiMaiMai?GeneGeneGene**_

Looking around in awe I was temporarily blinded by the flashing lights that danced across the floor. This place was huge, no enormous! At the east of the place was a little bar where teens and adults were sitting at, drinking down there daily douse of highness. To the west and all the way to the left up against the north wall sat some speakers, the northeast exactly the same and separated from the bar by some warning tap. In-between both speaker areas and taking up the rest of the north was a giant stage, having one of those metal separators that kept the fans away from the stage at a reasonable distance. Guess who that stage belongs to. Only one guess! What made this place even more amazing is that even with all those things it could still fit the million of fan girls (and boys).

Up on the ceiling was some funky design. You could start out seeing a moon, then you would see a man wearing a hat, then some cat, a boy riding a scooter, a dog, a bird on a boat in the sea... and well you could continue spinning round in circles and tilting your head at different angles just to see a _million different pictures_. It was actually quite fun, though you would look like a total idiot.

A whole bunch of screams met my ears as I was dragged up toward the front by Keiko and Michiru who were jumping up and down as the main lights went out and the stage lights came on. Out onto the stage came, by my guess, Eugene Davis, as he took to the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hello!" he spoke into the microphone, a million screams echoing into my ears as all the girls screamed at his voice. "It's so nice to see so many of our lovely fans supporting us tonight..." More screams, a bit more of Gene's intro speech then the stage lights went out, as a creepy organ sound reached my ears, like some sort of haunted house theme.

The lights slowly came back on as this solo went on, showing that all the band members were already seated on the stage. Then went a short drum entrance followed by the lyrics accompanied with the guitars:

"Take a look at my life, all black

Take a look at my clothes, all black

Like Johnny Cash, all black

Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black

Like The night that we met, all black

Like The color of your dress, all black

Like The seats in my Cadillac

I used to see red now it's just all black."

"I love you Gene!!" I heard Keiko scream next to my ear.

"As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white

As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright

My mother she used to tell me...Son you better get to church

It's a dark dark world and there's evil out there and you know it's only getting worse

Never been much for weddings or anniversaries but I go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week

Some people say that I sound strange some say that I'm not right

But I find beauty in this world every single night."

Then the entrance lyrics came back into play. I guess those were the main words. As those went on again I took the time to notice the players. Gene was singing into the microphone, which was in his right hand, his other hand gripped onto the top of the microphone stand as he swung around it and used it like a prop. His twin was toward the right of the drums, singing the back up into his microphone, drumming the strings to his guitar. His face was pretty stiff I noticed. Then Bou-san was dancing around him playing the lead guitar part with a genuine smile on his face. At least he looked like he enjoyed doing what he did.

"I sat down at her table at the end of the night

She was having black coffee and a cigarette, she wasn't wearing white

She said, people tell me that I'm strange they say that I'm not right

She said the only time I feel alive is in the dead of night

I think I found the one for me."

The main part of the song went by again and I took that chance to look at the last two members of ESP. Yasuhara was back on the drums pounding away at his part, his head bobbing to his beat, eyes happily sparkling. Then there was Lin, playing the bass part with the keyboard straight in front of him. His face was emotionless, though you could see the slight movement of his head going up and down to the beat of the song.

_"I remember feeling so alive_

_The night I looked into her eyes"_

That part went into a slow trance, and it drew me in. My eyes locked with Gene's and I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. It felt like he was singing those words to _me_, personally. Then the main beat came back and I was snapped out of it, the blush on my face increasing in temperature as I looked away. That was stupid. Why would he sing to me?

Take a look at my life, all black

Take a look at my clothes, all black

Like Johnny Cash, all black

Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black

Like The night that we met, all black

Like The color of your dress, all black

Like The seats in my Cadillac

I used to see red

I used to see red

Take a look at my life, all black

Take a look at my life, all black

Take a look at my life, all black

all black

all black

Take a look at my life, all black

Take a look at my life, all black

Take a look at my life, all black

all black

all black

all black

all black

all black"

_**MaiMaiMai?NaruNaruNaru**_

I was shaking all over as I waited for my turn to be interviewed by the band. I was about tenth in line out of fifty... no seventy people. I don't exactly remember how I got here so fast except that there was a lot of bumping and pushing with rabid screams so before I knew it I was here, tenth in line.

Of course you would think 'Why am I so nervous?' Well now I was number one in line, the other nine people already went for there interview, the ninth one inside the room right now. So I didn't really get time to think about anything. To tell the truth I was so nervous I could faint. I could hardly remember anything about the band either. Made me wonder how I was ever hired for a job. Did people take pity on me? Did I look like a pitiful person?

The door opened to the left of me and out came a smug looking number nine. Ouch. I hope that won't be me.

"Next!"

Taking a deep breath I turned and entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind and trapping myself in my sure to be doom.

The band members were sitting behind a desk, each pulled up in comfortable looking chairs. Guess where I sat. You got it! _Nowhere_. Sighing I walked forward and stood before them (at a reasonable distance).

"Hi," said Gene, an easy-going smile on his face. He was centered in the middle of the table.

"So what brings such a pretty lady like yourself here?" asked Bou-san, cutting off Gene from asking my name.

"My name's Taniyama Mai," I directed toward Gene, who nodded his head in appreciation, "and I came here to get a job of course." I smiled sweetly at Bou-san, which betrayed what I was truly feeling, which was a nervous wreak. _I wonder if Bou-san's question was part of the questioning..._

"Your age," spoke Naru, who rested on the right of his twin. He stared at me with an unnerving stare, one that almost said, 'This isn't worth my time, so stop wasting it and leave.' For some reason it ticked me off. Staring back at him evenly I smiled and replied, "Twenty-three years old."

"Have you ever participated in business work?" Giving him a blank stare I heard Gene chuckle beside his twin. "What this idiot scientist means is that do you have experiences in planning and organizing, good with math and hiring crews. You know, 'business work'." My mouth made an o-shape before I nodded my head.

"Of course. I have had been hired for countless companies that required me to file. I fine myself a very organize person in work when it calls for it and out of work. As for math, it's not exactly my favorite subject but the world calls for it so yea... I guess I can calculate shipping stuff or concert set up budgets. As for hiring crews... that would be a new experience for me." I smiled sheepishly at the end. I hope that sounded professional because to my ears it sounded at whole lot like _'blah, blah, blah'_, and from Naru's blank stare I had a feeling it sounded like that to him as well. Sheesh. He could at least cut a girl a break. I was here to help _his_ band, so he could show a bit more sympathy and consideration considering that I didn't even have to be here. Oh, he already got me ticked off and heated over nothing.

Still... I hoped I wasn't making a fool out of myself.

"What do you mean you _had_ been hired," asked Lin. I didn't even know he could talk. He striked me as the silent type. If only I knew how right I was.

"Well I've been laid off from my jobs." Well that sounded bad. Laughing nervously I waved my hands before myself. "Not that I was a slacker or anything. You can ask my previous bosses. It's just that there were people who seemed to have that extra skill that I just didn't seem to have learned. Like another language or the ability to sweet talk someone. You know?"

Gene seemed to nod his head thoughtfully. "Well then Taniyama Mai-san, it was a pleasure to speak with you. If you would please leave you're number with Chris" - I just recently noticed the tall bulky man standing in the corner shadows near the door - "we'll call you if we find you more capable of handling our band."

_**OverOverOverNotOverOverOver**_

Collapsing onto my bed I sighed in relief. Well that was easier said then done. Even though I was so nervous during the interview I thought I did a pretty good job.

Rolling over I closed my eyes as sleep seeped into my bones. I really hope that I got that job... I knew I did though. There was just this feeling there between everything else that told me I did.

As sleep crawled its way into my being I had to admit that I never felt this happy in a long time.


	2. Tests, not only in school

_**Summary**: My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. The only way I could get out of this was by becoming the world's most hottest band's manager, and to tell you the truth it was a harder job then it looked with monk bassists and twin devils, silent watchers and creepy boys. Oh what did I get myself into!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt, just the idea of this plot. Also, I don't own any of the songs I will be using in this fiction. I forgot to place that up last time. Sowwy!_

_**Author's Rant**: Hi ya! It's me Draycos again. I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I kinda drew a blank. I mean I knew how I wanted this story to go as, I just didn't think it to far through to actually make up all the chapters one after the other. So sorry for the wait. Also, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. I didn't think I would get so many. Yes, nine is a lot for me on a first chapter. A record actually compared to my other two stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter for ESP!! One more thing. I want to thank my reviewer who stated about doing job interviews. Yes. I never been to one so thank you for pointing it out. I corporated it into this chapter. So thanks once again for the lovely plot idea._

_**Warning: **Story is un'betaed!_

**ESP**

_Tests. Not only in school._

A page could be heard turning from the corner of the room, the thin sheets of color flashing onto a thin pair of glasses as the owner continued to flip through the magazine. "So, is she going to be our new manager? I have to admit she was _pretty_ cute." A grin came onto his face as his glasses flashed in amusement, as if he cracked a joke.

"More like a sisterly cute. I liked the feel about her," replied another male with long goldish-brown hair that was tied in a neat ponytail. He was lounging in a chair, his foot up on a conveniently close table as he plucked at his guitar strings softly.

"Even though her interviewing skills are lacking her application is quite up to levels that exceeds _my_ expectations," muttered the usually silent male of the group, his long black hair creating a veil over his eyes as he stared down patiently at a group of papers spread before him at the edge of the table the monk was currently using as a balancer.

"Well I thought she was _quite_ foolish. I mean she should have had common sense to not mention that she's been laid off. It's common interviewing assessment," another replied humdrum-ly, as if the knowledge of weather or not this girl was going to get the job was of least importance.

"Oh would you stop it Noll! Just because she messed up on one little-"

"One little thing could change the tide of anything!"

"We're not fighting a war you stupid scientist. She was probably nervous and it accidentally slipped her mind. I thought she was quite brave to have come before us. Specially someone as difficult as you," the twin of the younger snapped. You could hear the sniffling of laughter from the monk and glasses wearer at the older twin's words. The younger on the other hand made a face.

"Anyways, we can conclude that there are three potential mangers, correct, Lin?" the lead singer of the group asked as he stared over at there bass/keyboard player.

Nodding his head Lin collected the papers together in three separate piles across the table. "That is correct. Mai though seems to have the right skills to run a job such as this."

"I would rather have that young lady managing our band then one of those psycho fan ladies," replied Yasuhara as he placed the magazine down.

"Ay' to that Yasuhara," agreed Bou-san.

"I think we should have a test," argued Naru, the twin of Gene and also known as Noll in his native English tongue. "Just by some information scribbled on a sheet of paper can't prove anything of these ladies skills. I believe we should test them by having them fulfilling our needs and booking a concert."

"I thought you weren't interested in this affair, _Noll-chan_," teased his twin.

"I'm not. Though if we're going to have an _incompetent_ person running our band I'm very well going to put my opinion in, _brother dear_," sneered Naru.

"Well then. What exactly do you propose of the things you mention?"

"Well..."

_**I'm on my feet...**_

Yawning I woke relatively refreshed. Getting out of my cozy bed I stretched my waking aching muscles. To the left, to the right, forward, backwards, and all around I went. Sighing in contentment to my now released tension I marched straight into my kitchen to cook myself some breakfast. I was feeling eggs and bacon. Something more western today.

Heading toward the fridge I collected the necessary ingredients to make my western breakfast. It was then that I noticed the blinking on my phone. I had a message.

Turning on the fire and placing oil into the pan I laid five bacons onto said pan before going over to the phone and clicking 'Play':

_Hello. This is Oliver Davis. I would like to let you know that you have been accepted to be a potential manager for our band, ESP. We would appreciate it if you could come down to _Shibuya Physics Research Center _at 2:00 P.M. on Saturday the eleventh. Thank you and we hope to see you soon_.

I couldn't help but laugh somewhere in-between the whole message. _Even if Oliver hadn't said his name I could have probably guessed who it was. His twin, Eugene, sounds so much more lively. He also sounds like a recording. Good thing I wasn't awake or I would of thought he was one and hung up at the first word out of his mouth._

Giggling at my own thoughts I walked over toward the calendar hanging on a wall in my dinning room. The eleventh, huh? Bending down I looked at the page, tracing my finger to Saturday the eleventh... which was today!

Running into my bedroom I couldn't help but think how demanding these people were. I mean right after there concert they wanted us to go over and meet them? How many people had hangovers after a concert? Or were in the hospital. Or maybe they did... other things!

_Wait_, I dawdler on, _what if this is a test. Like... to see if you can be through a major party one day and get up and working the next. Like a model! They could be sick though if they have a title page picture to take they have to wipe that sick face away and pose like a rock-star._ I was pulling on a pair of pants as I thought about this. _That had to be it!_

Nodding to myself something along the lines of burnt drifted under my noose. "Oh no! The bacon!" Making for my bedroom door I tripped over my tangled legs.

"Note to self. Finish putting pants on before making any attempts at moving," I sighed.

_**...I'm on the floor...**_

Shibuya Physics Research Center, formally known as SPR, was firstly known as a cancer patients research center. They were also working in clinics around England before they started research for cancer in the mid-1800s. Now the company moved outwards during the early late-1800s. Japan was the first to get hit.

SPR over the years though spread their business to other doings other then cancer research and small clinics. They were now a part of an exporting company and had a booming music industry. Which was where ESP was founded by. There first album was on the supernatural. Their newest second one was centered on _living_ human beings and there physical and emotional doings.

This is where I found myself standing at. The Music Company of SPR. Bending my head back I was probably looking up ten floors. These boys had to be loaded since they were working under such a successful business. Loaded... and spoiled.

Sighing I stepped forward and into the receptionist area.

_Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a long week?_

_**...I'm good to go...**_

"You're the third lady I have had the pleasure of escorting to these boys. Who knew finding a manager was such a difficult business," the young lady with a boyish-hair cut muttered as she lead me through the fourth floor toward the last door.

"Didn't ESP have countless managers. I mean... it must be a common occurrence to be bringing countless potential people to them, right?"

"Of course. Or course... though this is only my second week working here at SPR. I wouldn't really know to much about the band. I was working as the assistant under the last manager, so I really didn't know much about these boys' past managers." Her name was Fuji Haruhi. She was a slender girl with a little above-average looks. Her personality from what I can see is great. She seems like a really gentle person.

"Here we are," she said, a big smile on her face as she stood before the door, facing me. "But just be warned," Haruhi whispered as she leaned toward me. "You're going to have a tough time getting this job. The boys are planning this test you see. So if you handle it better then the rest of the ladies then you'll be hired." I nodded my head. Then a thought struck me.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I like you. Those others are a bit... well, you know." She wiggled her brows suggestively. "I just hope that after this dumb test is over it will be all worth it, ne. Well, Ja Ne!"

I watched as Haruhi walked down the hallway back toward the silver doors of the elevator, until she disappeared into the metal doors with a quick wave of her hand and a smile.

Swallowing hard I turned my head toward the door before me. "Guess it's just me, my wits, and my sanity from here on out, huh Mai?" Taking a deep breath I turned the knob of the door, whispering to myself before pushing it open,

"You can do it Mai. You can do anything if you just put your mind to it."

_**Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.**_

Walking into the room the first person I noticed was Eugene, who had a welcoming smile on his face. "Hello, Taniyama-san."

Smiling back I bowed. "Pleasure to see you too, Davis-san."

"Please call me Gene. Davis-san is my father."

"Then I would like you to call me Mai then, Gene-kun. Taniyama-san just sounds to old for me. I am in my early twenties after all." His smile brighten.

"Then it's a compromise, Mai-chan." I couldn't help but giggle at that. Yes. Gene was already on my good list.

Before I knew it the drummer came toward me, taking my hand and planting a soft kiss barely over my finger tips, causing a tomato blush to swallow my face. "My, my Mai-chan. Don't you just look lovely today," Yasuhara said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, hey! Stop harassing the poor girl, Yasuhara!" cried Bou-san as he came behind the drummist, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Of course. Terribly sorry Takigawa. I forgot that you are my favorite. Oh, how a player I am. I don't deserve someone as loyal as you, _Ta-ki-chan_!" The drummist said, his grin stretching ten fold as Bou-san twitched.

"If you're going to be stuttering such nonsense, Yasuhara, I advise you to not do so in front of our guests." Turning toward Oliver I saw that he was standing near Lin, who was sitting at the moment on a chair, looking over some paperwork on the desk. The bassist looked up for a brief moment to nod his acknowledgement that I existed before turning back toward the sheets.

"All right," Gene cut in before Yasuhara could say anything, "now that we are all here I think it's time to get to business."

That's when I noticed the other two girls. They were glaring pretty hard at me. I guess it's because I got more attention from the band members perhaps? It's not like I really care. I was only in this for the money not the dates.

"Considering that there are three of you we have decided to put you all on a test. My brother has stated that even though your applications are great, that doesn't prove that you are essentially as smoothly glossed as those words."

"We are not only looking for someone who can do all of our managing business but also looking for someone who can get along with us all to make this an enjoy experience and job. So, further-ado, we devised this test. It's simple enough, though as they say: first impressions mean everything. Naru." Turning toward his twin Oliver stood from his leaning position.

"This is a two part test," the younger of the twins stated. "The first is to book a concert by the end of next week. That means you have to plan the location, deal with the management fees, the tickets, the media, and everything else."

"The second is that for the rest of the days you are to spend them with one of us. Like my brother has stated our manager has to have the flexibility to get along with all of us and our needs. So in order to test this we have decided to dedicate time out of our daily lives to spend with you. Simple enough, no? Any questions?"

Silence.

"I thought not. Now, Fuji-san will tell you who you will be meeting tomorrow, so please, follow her out."

Turning around I finally noticed - last mind you - that Haruhi had joined us. She gave me a smile and motioned us all out the door.

"All right-y then. Clare-chan you will be having Bou-san tomorrow in the afternoon." Clare was a tall, lean girl. All most like a swimmers body. Every curve and complexion was perfect. I was jealous I give you that. Good thing this wasn't based on looks or I would of been given the bronze medal.

"Now Yuki-san will have Lin-san tomorrow during the evening." We were in the elevator by now as Haruhi said this. Yuki-san was like Haruhi with the little above average looks. Though she had a more reserved air about her. I knew right away that she would be my competition out of the two.

"Mai! You will be given the honor of having Yasuhara tomorrow!" Oh geez... I get the perverted one first.

"Well I hope you girls have fun tomorrow with the boys. Oh, and remember, you have until the end of next week to plan the concert. Have a good day."

_**I wanna always feel like part of this was mine,**_

"Yeah... It's like this test to see who's the most capable to manage them."

I was in my room laying on my bed. It was nine o' clock in the evening and I was tired as hell. After leaving the SPR Corporation I went out to eat lunch, then looked about the shops in the Shibuya district. I didn't want to look bad tomorrow. I think my friends fashion worries were rubbing onto me.

_"Well that sounds difficult, Mai-chan. I know you can do it though. I have faith in you!"_

Sighing I agreed.

_"I have to go now, Mai-chan. Call me tomorrow and tell me how your day went, okay. Ja ne!"_

"Ja ne..."

Getting up I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, hanging up my phone. Looking at the calendar I smiled weakly at it.

"My first step into fame has to be spending a whole day with a pervert. Oh well." Walking back into my room I collapsed on the bed, letting sleep take its toll once more.

_I wonder when Yasuhara is going to see me..._

_**I wanna fall in love tonight.**_

_Please review. I would like more. Maybe nine again! Or even just two. It would make me very happy! So comments, grammer, etc. Gimme them!!_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Why Me?

_**Summary**: My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. The only way I could get out of this was by becoming the world's most hottest band's manager, and to tell you the truth it was a harder job then it looked with monk bassists and twin devils, silent watchers and creepy boys. Oh what did I get myself into!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt, just the idea of this plot. Also, I don't own any of the songs I will be using in this fiction._

_**Author's Rant**: Hello my people of fanfiction. It's me, Draycos, once more. I have come with a lovely long awaited update. It took me forever to think up an idea for this one. I picked one of the hardest characters to start out with. Also, this chapter is like my shortest, so it really disappoints my on that note. I usually like writing chapters longer then 2000 words. This one only hit around 1700. So I'm like off by 300 or so. Gah! Anyways, read on please _

_**Warning: **Story is un'betaed!_

**ESP**

_Why Me?_

"Hmmm... this one."

Four purple petals stretched out at the bottom like a waterfall of violet, the petals as soft as velvet and as gentle to the touch as smooth baby-soft skin. Four other petals raised up like protected guards, arms at the ready. They were surrounding three smaller petals on the inside which cushioned the yellow pollen, the golden jewel giving off a glisten of achievement.

"This one, sir?"

A nod of a head.

"Hai. This will be absolutely perfect for her." His glasses glinted in the glaring sun.

_**Watch the sunrise...**_

Grumbling in my stupor I slipped out of my bed as I heard my front door's bell ring. Stumbling across the room I took a quick look in the mirror. My hair was sticking out at all angles as if there was a bird wrestling with a worm. I didn't even _want_ to know what the other strands were supposed to be. Patting my hair down as best as it would go without a brush I straighten out my shirt and fixed my pajama pants.

Walking into my living room and opening the door I was met with a purple... flower?

"How wonderful it is to see you again, Mai-chan. Oh, and look, you seem to be in such a natural state. I'm so honored you feel like you can be like this around me."

Looking passed thin fingers wrapped delicately around the flower I trailed passed the arm and up the neck to the glasses wear's face, a bright - and I will say amused that darn bastard - smile greeted me.

I slammed the door.

"Guess that didn't turn out as well as I planned," the drummist muttered as he fixed his glasses.

_**...Say you're good-byes,**_

"Sorry about earlier. You know, the door slamming," I muttered sheepishly as I placed a cup of coffee in front of the drummist.

"Not at all, Mai-chan. It was my fault after all." He placed the iris down gently on the coffee table, lifting the mug up afterwards for a few quick sips.

Looking around Yasuhara admitted that her apartment had a nice feel around it. Homely feel, he noted. The size also seemed perfect for a girl of her proceedings.

"So," Yasuhara started, "what are we going to do today."

_Oh yeah... I have to spend a whole day with Yasuhara don't I._

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked. "I didn't really have anything planned to do today. I did my cleaning on Sunday and I already been to the store..." I started muttering off things as I went to refill his empty cup, also wondering when he finished drinking it.

"How about we go to that carnival. I heard today was the last day. Unless you've all ready been there." Placing the new refilled cup in front of the drummist I nodded my head enthusiastically. I've been wanting to go there for the longest time this month, though I never seem to have the time to do so... _or the money_.

"My treat," added Yasuhara as an afterthought. Could he read minds or something?

"That sounds great!" I was already heading out the door.

"Uh, Mai-chan! I know you feel like you can be so natural around me but I don't think the world will accept you in such a state. Besides, I'll get _jealous_."

My shriek could probably be heard around the world. I can't believe I walked out with bed hair and pajamas on.

_**Off we go...**_

Looking up in awe at the larger carnival attractions that stuck up from behind the trees I couldn't hold in my excitement. I don't care if they call me a kid. I wanted to be a child my whole life if I could ride those rides.

Yasuhara pulled off the freeway and we went streets, the carnival coming into full focus with the rest of the rides as we got closer. I wanted to go on that one, and that one, OH! and THAT ONE! Deferentially that one.

"We should go on this one Mai-chan." Looking at Yasuhara I followed his pointed finger. The ride looked simple enough. It was one of those spiny rides that spun you around as it circled in height. Then it took you all the way around and flipped you upside down, spinning you around in circles for about a minute before taking you back down.

_Well that seems fun,_ I thought off handedly as I turned away, just to snap right back.

"Ano... Yasuhara... but doesn't that look a bit dangerous?"

"That's the point though, Mai-chan. What's a ride without that life threatening **suspense**!"

By this time we were all ready parked. Unbuckling myself I stumbled out of the car as Yasuhara locked up and pocketed his keys, walking over to me.

"Demo..."

"Awe come on Mai-chan. I am paying for you after all" - he had this wicked grin on as he said this, his glasses glinting in the sunlight; could you say blackmail much - "so the least you could do is amuse me and come on the ride as well."

Hooking his arm through mine we walked off (or dragged in my case) toward the carnival, and possibly our death. I honestly didn't want to be the one blamed for killing Yasuhara, one of the most hottest band members party of one of the worlds most loved band. Oh yeah... I could so totally see the news.

…_**.Some conversation,**_

Sitting strapped in the seat next to Yasuhara, who had two other girls to his left, my heart beat nervously. Oh my god, we were going to die! Looking up toward the sky as one of the ride attendants checked our straps and locked down this metal gate in front of us I prayed to all the gods I could think of to protect us.

I couldn't die. I still had more then forty years in me to live. I mean I wanted a nice house and I wanted lots of money. I also wanted kids and a husband!

Turning to look at Yasuhara, or what I could see of him, I stated, "If I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"My, my, Mai-chan, I guess I'll just have to have Bou-san exorcist you."

"Grrr.. can't you give me any satisfaction."

_**No contemplation...**_

_We. Were. Stuck._

Let me repeat that for you.

**WE. WERE. STUCK!**

The ride was actually a lot of fun. Yasuhara was right about the suspense thing. It did make the ride lots of fun. Now though, I don't know, specially with the blood rush to my brain.

"Sorry Mai," Yasuhara said meekly as we hung there upside down, staring at the faces down below looking up at us with fright in there eyes. You think your scared. Why don't we change placing and we will really see who's scared.

"It's ok Yasuhara. It wasn't your fault that we got caught up here like this or anything. Or is it?"

"Mai, I'm not god. Though some people could say I am."

"Yasuhara, remind me _never_ to _inflate_ your _big_ ego _ever_ **again**."

"Hai!"

The ride shook with a trimmer, and before we knew it we completed the whole spin upside down before the ride started to lower again. Now at a complete stop we all quickly got unbuckled and hopped out after one of the attendants lifted up the gate.

"Last time I'm ever letting you talk me into coming on one of your rides," I grouched as we walked off the ride and headed toward another one.

"I think that's a reasonable compromise." Laughing we waited to get onto another ride.

_**...Hit the road.**_

Sitting at my laptop I twirled the purple iris Yasuhara gave me earlier that day. You know, before the death carnival. After that whole experience all the other rides were really a blast, though not as exciting. Yasuhara even won me a grey dog which I named after him because, well, we both agreed it looked like him, minus the glasses of course though I would fine a pair like his somewhere.

At about seven o'clock we left, the drummist treating me to dinner. My opinion about him changed throughout the day. Yasuhara was really a sweet guy at heart. You just had to get through all that teasing, sarcastic, and fake-charming exterior to get to the real man inside. I felt slightly jealous (and yet happy) for whatever girl got together with the drummist.

After he took me home his last parting words were to look up what the iris meant. So this is where I was, with a bright smile on my face as I shut down my computer and got a cup from a cabinet in my kitchen, filling it with water for the flower.

Walking into my room I placed it on the dresser near the dog he won me. Dressing back into my pajamas and brushing my teeth I turned off the light and slipped in bed. I wonder who I would get tomorrow. Rolling over I looked up through the dark at the iris, a small smile on my face as I fell asleep.

_**Iris - Faith; hope; wisdom and valor**_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh yeah... could you tell me who you want next between these two: _

_Lin and Bou-san._

_I'm not doing Naru and Gene until a bit later. I might do Naru after Lin or Bou-san (whichever one you pick) so please review for this chapter and the character you want. Thank you!_


	4. The semi Lin's Day

_**Summary**: My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. The only way I could get out of this was by becoming the world's most hottest band's manager, and to tell you the truth it was a harder job then it looked with monk bassists and twin devils, silent watchers and creepy boys. Oh what did I get myself into!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt, just the idea of this plot. Also, I don't own any of the songs I will be using in this fiction._

_**Author's Rant**: Here is another update for my lovely fans. I love all your reviews! And because everyone wants him last Naru will be the last person she sees. Also, from this chapter onwards I will be slowly introducing the girls of Ghost Hunt, but they won't offically have any roles until after I get done introducing all the band members to Mai. Anyways, read on and give me some great reviews again. _

_**Warning: **Story is un'betaed!_

**ESP**

_The (semi) Lin's Day_

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Letting one end of the towel hang off my left shoulder I continued drying my hair as I headed toward the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi! Donata desu ka?"

"Koujo Lin from ESP. Taniyama Mai-san wa irasshaimasu ka?"

"Hai, hai. This is her. You're the bass player. I'm supposed to be with you today right."

"Hai. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the headquarters for a few hours. I'm busy at the moment with some paper work for the band that need checking over. Afterwards we can do whatever you please. That is, if you wish."

"Oh sure. Yeah..."

"Do you need a ride? I could have Madoka come and pick you u-"

"Yadda! It's all right. I can get there."

"All right. Ja ne."

"Wow. He really is a man of few words unless he's talking business." Placing the phone down I walked back toward my room to get dressed. Picking out a simple brown skirt and orange-pink tang-top I grabbed a light jacket to be placed over and some nice slip on shoes.

"Now all I need is to phone a taxi. Now what was the number to that taxi place?"

_**Under the burning sun,**_

"Yeah. Since there isn't a band manager at the moment Lin-san is stuck looking over all the papers. I'm just the assistant manager so I can't really sign anything official without permission from either a band member or the manager," Haruhi babbled on as she lead me once more toward the room that usually held the band members.

"Poor Lin-san. Won't anyone else do it?"

"Sometimes Oliver-san does it or Gene-kun but it's usually Lin-san. He is the oldest so I guess everyone thinks that this type of stuff should lie on his shoulders." Stopping in front of the door she turned toward me. "There really isn't anything we can do about that. Though I don't know why Oliver-san doesn't do it today. He has no one to host."

"Lazy?"

"Hahahaaa! If only someone would say that to his face." Giving me a bow and a good-bye hug Haruhi left me to deal with Lin. Turning the knob and opening the door I came face to face with someone else with black hair.

"Ahhh, ohayou Davis-san." He nodded his head slightly in reply. Stepping aside he motioned me in before stepping out, the door closing behind me with a soft snap. Looking around I noticed Lin at the table, leaning over some paper work with a laptop close by.

"Ohayou Lin-san."

"Ohayou to you to Taniyama-san," the bassist muttered as he kept his eyes down on the paperwork. "You can take a seat anywhere it is available if you like. This will only take an hour or two so do as you please."

Nodding my head I sat down on a nice sandbag chair. The minutes ticked by to ten, then twenty, then half an hour to then an hour. I started dozing, leaning back more deeply into the bag chair.

Yawning I turned my attention back toward the door, wishing for someone to just walk in and keep me entertained. I mean I know Lin told me I could do whatever I liked but I didn't really want to impose on anyone that worked here, nor did I want to interrupt Lin with his work.

The door opened at around an hour and a half later after I entered the room. Oh look. It's Naru again. And he has a book with him. So that's what he went to do and it took all but a complete hour to do so. Watching him as he walked across the room the man didn't even spare me a glance as he sat down right next to Lin on a spare chair, opening his book to begin reading for - what it looked like to me unfortunately - a _very_ long time.

Oh how I was right. Before I knew it I was stuck bored in this room for three hours with the two most boring people on the face of the planet. Groaning I rolled over for the umpteenth time to a face full on beanbag.

"If you're going to be disruptive because you're to stupid to actually get up and do something why don't I put you to use."

Snapping my head up I locked startled brown eyes with hard, emotionless blue eyes and slightly smirking lips.

"Go get me some tea."

"Ahhh, sure." _Asshole. Where does he get off ordering me around. I don't even work for him yet to begin with._ Trying to keep as straight a face as possible I stood up and straighten my clothing.

"Would you like any as well, Lin-san?" Starting slightly the bassist looked up and nodded his head.

"That would be nice, Taniyama-san."

Bowing to the both of them - I don't see why I bothered since none were looking - I headed out the door and walked toward the elevator, clicking the button to call it before a thought struck me. _Where the hell am I supposed to find the kitchen. Oh that conniving, sinister, bastard. No wonder he was smirking. I swear when I see him again with that tea I'm going to pour it all down his damn shirt!_

Continuing forward I entered the elevator, noticing another women in there as well who looked around Lin's age. "Ah ohayou."

Turning toward me with a confused look she laughed. "Silly. It's afternoon all ready."

"Eh!? Really? Wow. I was stuck in that room for that long? Well konnichiwa then."

"Konnichiwa to you to.. uh..."

"Mai. You can call me Mai."

"Konnichiwa Mai-chan. I'm Madoka. And what room?"

"With Lin-san. I was supposed to spend the day with him today but he has paperwork to do. I guess it's taking longer then he thought. Then _Oliver_," - note here that I practically spat his name - "told me to fetch some tea even though I don't know where the kitchen is."

Madoka gasped. "I thought I taught him better. Remind me later to have a talk with that boy. He really needs to learn his manners. Specially toward a nice young lady like yourself. Sometimes I wonder how he and Gene are twins at all."

I couldn't help but giggle. "They do say that twins are usually opposites."

She smiled. "That is true."

_Ding!_

Exiting the elevator Madoka turned back toward me. "Go back up to the original floor you were just on. It's the first door on your right that is the kitchen." Before the doors closed again she added with a smirk, "and add lots of sugar to Noll's tea. He hates sweet things."

I laughed the rest of the way up and into the kitchen. Looking around I quickly explored all the cabinets before finding the tea pot and it's burner, along with some matching tea cups. As the tea heated I looked through the fridge to find some snacks which I placed on a tray I found. After the tea finished heating I placed both cups on the tray filled with the right amount of sugar for Lin's and loads for dear oh Oliver.

Walking out of the room and down the hall I entered the band's room only to find Oliver there. He looked up from his book for a brief second before returning to it.

"Lin went to check on something." _Oh, how elaborate you are. I don't see how I couldn't have figured that out without your help, Oh Great One,_ I thought sarcastically as I placed the tray down on the table, passing Oliver his tea with some of those tea cookies on a napkin.

Turning away I walked back toward my chair, keeping my eyes on Oliver as he reached for his tea, took a sip, then spit the whole thing onto his book, his eyes narrowing in disgust before locking with my innocent brown eyes in anger.

"What. Is. This!"

"What is what?" I asked innocently, turning my angel face on as I stared as purely as I could at the angered twin.

"This!" he all most shouted at me as he slammed the tea cup down.

"Tea of course, silly," I said exasperated. "And here we thought you thought I was the stupid one."

"You might as well be if you don't even know how to properly brew tea."

"Well maybe if you told me how you would have liked your tea I wouldn't have made this silly little mistake."

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't have had been stupid enough to not know how to at least make proper tea with the proper amount of tea spoons of sugar. I guess I was wrong for placing my trust in such an idiot."

By now both of us were face to face, a few inches separating us.

"Well then maybe you should have gotten your lazy ass up to get your own tea you narcissist, egoistic man instead of using me like some sort of servant."

"Well what else am I supposed to use such a stupid girl as you for? Now that I know you can't even do this I guess you've just been down graded to being a carpet."

Growling I was about to lift my foot to kick his smirking face in when the door opened and in walked Gene, with Lin close behind.

"What's happening in here? It sounds like a hurricane is blowing." He looked between our faces. Mine of course was burning up with anger. Oliver's on the other hand was back to it's poker mask, though his eyes were gleaming with slight frustration.

"Oi. Mai, can you please come with me." Turning around Gene walked passed Lin who walked in as I stormed out, the door closing with a loud rattle. Walking a little ways down the hallway toward the elevator he stopped and turned toward me. "What happened in there?" he asked.

"Damn Naru and his damn needs." Was all I offered up. Gene's face relaxed from it's tense expression, a small knowing smile gracing his lips in understanding. Resting a hand on my shoulder he asked, "Did you eat anything?"

Looking into his gentle face and soft smile relaxed me. "No. I actually haven't eaten anything all day," I replied sheepishly.

"That won't do," he said with a disappointed face. "Come on then. Lin won't be done until three hours so why don't I treat you to lunch."

"That sounds nice, Gene-kun." Hooking my arm with his we headed off.

_**I take a look around,**_

Waving bye to Gene as the elevator doors closed I sighed happily. After eating at a local cafe Gene had taken me around the area to show me what was around, buying me a drink or two along the way.

Walking forward I ran into somebody along the way. Naru. Damn my luck. We stared at each other for a long moment before he walked passed with a slight grunt.

Fine then. If he won't admit his mistake then I'm not saying sorry either.

Opening the door I rejoined Lin, this time taking a seat in front of the man. Taking a sip of my drink I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Are you hungry Lin-san?" I asked. It was late-noon after all and he probably hasn't eaten anything since those cookies and tea.

"No. I'm fine." I sat for a few more minutes before asking, "So who else is assigned to someone?"

"Bou-san has Yuki-san and Yasuhara has Clare-san."

"I feel so sorry for Clare-chan... are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm fine." _Well there goes that idea for occupying my time. Man is he so unsocial... Oh yeah!_

"If I remember correctly, aren't you Chinese Lin-san?"

"So?" Looking up for the first time during our whole (mostly) one-sided conversation Lin gave me this stony glare, causing me to shiver.

"So...um... oh, never mind. It's not that important. It's nothing." _Last time I try to start a conversation about his home with him. Maybe Madoka might know something._

"I hate the Japanese." Starting I looked into his deep set eyes. Did I just hear him right?

"Wh-what did you...?"

"Don't you know what the Japanese did to China a long time ago? I hate the Japanese and living among them makes me uncomfortable." That wasn't right. He couldn't hate us for something so long ago, could he?

"Bu-but before that wasn't China responsible for the Mongol invasion... isn't world history filled with invaders and the invaded?"

"Then you approve of what Japan did?"

"No, I don't. I didn't say that..." Lifting a hand up I rested it over my pounding heart. My throat was tight with a lump of sorrow. I felt sad... "That's not what I meant!" ...this wasn't right. It was so unfortunate that he felt like this.

"Japan did do some terrible things. I think we must never forget that. Terrible deeds are just that - terrible. Though if we harbor grudges we'll keep hating each other for eternity. That's just wrong. It's completely unacceptable! Lin-san, it's one thing to hate me personally, but don't hate me because I'm Japanese... or a girl... or because I'm poor! I don't want you to hate me for that..."

Looking at each other for a few more minutes Lin leaned over slightly, fisted hand over his mouth... and laughed. _Is... is he laughing at me!_

"Those words are the exact words."

"Huh?"

"Someone else said those same words to me long ago. Ah, I remember them well."

Tilting my head I asked thoughtfully, "Was it Naru...?"

"No way. Here's what Naru would have said: 'Well, you're an idiot.' Can you really expect something else?" _Oh yeah. That's just like him, huh. Maybe it was Gene-kun._

"Taniyama-san I don't hate you. We can't erase the psychological trauma of what happened, but I agree, it is stupid to bring national problems into personal relationships. Still, you should learn from these problems. It did happen not to long ago."

Looking at Lin thoughtfully I nodded my head, my eyes softening. "All right. I will." Shuffling the papers into a neat pile Lin finally stood up, grabbing the black coat that hung on the back of his chair.

"Come on. I'll buy you some dinner at this little restaurant down the way. My treat."

_**Imagine if this all came down...**_

"I guess I'm getting Bou-san tomorrow."

_"Really! Awe, you're so lucky Mai-chan. I wish I was in your place. So how was the day with Lin-san?"_

"Oh after the whole I-hate-Japanese-people thing the rest of our day went smoothly. We did run into Madoka along the way so she joined us at the restaurant. Guess what! I think Lin has a crush on Madoka."

_"Why would you say that?"_

"Well for one he gets kinda nervous around her. Two, I guess they're childhood friends so I mean come on, there has to be some romantic feelings between them. Three, the way he looks at her."

_"Does Madoka like Lin?"_

"I think so. She does kinda shy away. I couldn't really tell to much with her though. Oh well. Anyways, I figured out that she is usually the one who deals with setting up where the tickets can be purchase so I have to talk to her later. Oi, that reminds me I still haven't done anything for the concert that's due next Friday."

_"Better start on that Mai-chan. Ah, I have to go. Talk to you later. Oh, and don't let Naru get under your skin to much. Ja ne!"_

"Like that hasn't happen," I muttered, downcast. Hanging up the phone I walked into my room for a good nights sleep, unaware that somewhere else a certain twin was still ticked that I dared to ruin his tea.

_**...I'm waiting for the day to come.**_

_So Bou-san is next. I've been having some ideas for a day with Bou-san but I don't know. So I want you to decide between:_

_theater, arcade, or ice skating._

_The other ones might be used between Naru and Gene so choose wisely. Till next time!_


	5. Bousan's News Full Day

_**Summary:** My name's Taniyama Mai, I'm twenty-three years old, and at the moment I'm in the dumps... so to speak. The only way I could get out of this was by becoming the world's most hottest band's manager, and to tell you the truth it was a harder job then it looked with monk bassists and twin devils, silent watchers and creepy boys. Oh what did I get myself into!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, just the idea of this plot. Also, I don't own any of the songs I will be using in this fiction.

**Author's Rant:** All right -rubs hands together- I could go on for a very long time about why it took me so long to update. So I'll give the shorter version. I got sick really bad toward the end of summer, so I was out with that. Then of course school started so that sucked me away. I only have free time on the weekends (but that's limited) and I had some sort of writers depression for a while. On the weekdays I had some time as well to write but... well... my mom thinks I talk to strangers (and give out personal information which I don't) when I type to long. SO I never type on the computer when she's around really. That's about it. So here's the newest update of ESP and I hope I haven't earned you're hate.

**Warning:** Story is un'betaed! As always....

**ESP**

_Bou-san's News Full Day_

"Hahahaaa! Don't let Naru's antics get to you to much, Mai-chan." Ruffling my hair with affection I looked up into his light brown eyes and sighed, a small smile gracing my lips.

I met Bou-san at the corporation today. When I first entered I was of course greeted by the ever optimistic Haruhi-chan.

"Hello Mai-chan! Another day at the dump, eh?" Smiling at her antics I nodded my head. "So who's the lucky guy today?"

"Ahhh, hmmm, Bou-san I believe."

"You'll have a blast! Trust me. He took me out on a friend-date a few weeks after I joined SPR. Real fun guy to hang with."

"Well after Lin I'll believe that anyone would be better." We laughed. Walking toward the elevator Haruhi followed. The doors dung to a close as we headed up.

"So what brings you up toward Hell's Floor?" She giggled. Well it really wouldn't be Hell's Floor if Oliver didn't exist in the band. If only, if only...

"I have to give the co-boss of the corporation some files. She told me that she was discussing some things with ESP."

"Wow. Does the co-boss usually do this?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to the bands personally?" I questioned.

"Usually not. ESP is a special case at the moment though. They don't have a manager, who she is _supposed_ to talk to, so she just has to relay her directs to them personally." Nodding my head another ding met our ears as we reached our floor. Following behind Haruhi on auto-pilot my mind wondered.

'_The co-boss of SPR? Wow. She must be pretty. Probably tall, with golden straight hair, full lips, perfect cheekbones and the cutest ears you'll ever see. She must be slim too. I wonder what she has to discuss with the band. Wow. If I was the manager of ESP then she would have to talk to me, eh? Man! If she's as pretty as I'm picturing her I don't think I could stand in the same room as her alone. I'll really feel like a carpet (even though I'm not regardless of how much Naru says I am) next to her.'_

Sighing in slight depression I opened my eyes I didn't know I closed, my face rammed in a black shirt. Stepping back a blush coated my face for a second as I looked up into my victims eyes, only to be replaced with bubbling anger as Oliver stared back at me with mocking blues.

"Masako-san, I'll like you to met one of our potential managers, Carpet-chan," he said nonchalantly, oblivious to my obvious death glare. If only they could kill... if only!

Masako giggled, her hand covering up her doll like face with the sleeve of he kimono. "Carpet-chan. What an odd surname."

Directing my stare toward the co-boss I laughed nervously. "Well you see that's not my last nam-"

"Oh don't be so modest Carpet-chan," Oliver butted in, his smirk growing as my anger bubbled. Turning his stare back toward Masako he stated in a low whisper, "She's just being shy." Masako giggled again.

"No wait," I tired to but in, pushing Oliver back, the young man stumbling at my forcefulness into the wall. "My real name is Taniyama Mai." I bowed low toward her. Behind me I heard the shifting of Oliver fixing himself up, muttering something about walls and stupid incompetent girls. "Carpet-chan is just Naru's stupid nickname for me."

"Might as well be your name considering you can't do anything productive." _'And here comes my foot, you narcissistic jerk!'_

But before I could even start the motion the door of the band's room opened, letting Bou-san out. "Ah! Ohayou Mai-chan!" he called, a bright smile on his face as he slung an arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to his chest for a one-armed hug. Pushing back he let go of me, an lop-sided smile on his face. "Oops. Sorry. Didn't think you would have been so uncomfortable with that."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Not so much uncomfortable as unexpected."

Turning his eyes toward the left he straighten up a bit, giving Masako a slight nod who returned it. "We'll take care of that little problem in no time," he stated.

"I have no fear that you guys wouldn't," Masako replied back before turning her eyes onto Oliver. "Shall we Davis-san?" Oh yeah, that reminded me. He was overdue for some foot-print facing. Turning my now rekindling anger where Oliver was I stared at empty space, the black haired teen already walking down the hall with the co-boss of SPR. You got to be kidding me.

So here I was, walking down the side-walk with Bou-san in toll, his carefree nature sucking up my sulking one. "Besides," he added as an after thought, "you can just get him back with some of that bad tea." Bad tea? Oh!

"You heard about that?" I asked sheepishly as we stopped at a stoplight.

"Ha! You shouldn't be surprised if you hear the whispers of Oliver's cold sulking for days to come," he laughed as his arm found it's way around my shoulder, giving my head a knuckle sandwich in the process.

Pushing him away I rubbed at my now aching skull. "Well you should watch it too Bou-san," I said in a threatening manner. "I might just decide to fine your quirk and use it against you." He backed off, giving a nervous chuckle as we continued on.

"Awe, come on, I was just playing."

_**We are what we're supposed to be**_

The flashing lights greeted our faces as we walked pass, the noise overwhelming to our ears. Overwhelming, but nicely welcomed.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" I asked snarkily as we stopped before one of the machines, placing in the right amount of coins as Bou-san mounted beside me. "Not to old?"

"To old!" he cried in slight outrage as we scrolled through our characters. "How old do you think I am?"

"_Oh_ old enough to have some sort of light seizure," I teased.

He fumed slightly as he tapped harshly on the red oval button as he selected his character. "I'll show you that not only am I not old but that I'm a better Street Fighter then you." I giggled.

"Then let's make a bet," I muttered. "If I win then you buy dinner. If I lose then I'll buy dinner." Picking my character the big red letters of _FIGHT!_ flashed across the screen.

"You're on!"

Ten minutes later the name of the winner flashed across the screen. "I guess you are old!" I giggled as we walked around the arcade to find another game to play. "So you buy dinner."

He bowed his head in defeat. "Oh stop rubbing it in the wounds," he muttered as we stopped at another game. Hopping into the seats we both put in the coin amount, grabbing the wheel. "But I'll definitely beat you this time."

Fifteen minutes we found ourselves walking around the machines again, Bou-san with zero wins. "All right, I'll admit I'm not exactly the greatest game player, but these" - we were in front of some sort of shooting game that involved killing these zombie - "I rock at."

Half an hour passed before we found ourselves walking around again, the guitarist mocking me. "All right I get it!" I snapped as we stopped before some sort of dancing game, a couple among the crowd.

"Ha! So how does it feel to have it thrown in your face," he said smugly before my foot found his. _'Not so confident now,'_ I thought happily as he cursed out lowly, holding his aching foot. "I get it," he gripped. "Sore loser type, eh?" he replied suggestively before he quickly backed up, getting out of my foots reach with a chuckle.

Walking on we played a few more games so that by the time we left it was passed dark, the sky alight with the city lights, and me the victor with twelve wins to four.

"Like I said," the monk muttered as we walked down the sidewalk for a place to eat, "I'm not exactly the greatest at videogames."

"Whatever you say old man." Sticking my tongue out at him I yelped, jumping away, his hands still outstretched toward the area where I was. "Don't do that," I muttered nervously, backing up as a wicked grin spread across the guitarist face.

"Oh ticklish are we," he replied suggestively. After a few cracks of his fingers I was off, running as if a murderer was behind me. Might as well be for all the pay-back he was due for. Laughing I called behind. "So slow! If you really aren't old then you definitely have the body of one."

"Oi! You're going to get it now you little punk," he called back, his heavy steps speeding up.

_**Illusions of your fantasy**_

Collapsing in the seat of the cafe Bou-san sat straight in front of me, placing our meals down as I rearranged our drinks. He smiled innocently at me before taking a bit of his burger. Grumbling a thank you for the food I took a bite out of my own, my sides still burning from his rueful tickling.

"You could of killed me."

"Oh stop it," he replied smoothly, taking a bite of a ketchup covered fry.

"I should be pressing charges against you."

"Stop being such a sore loser." As an afterthought he stated, "And if you did I would to. Calling me old," he huffed.

Giggling we fell into a comfortable silence. Then a thought struck me.

"What was it that you guys needed to fix?"

Looking up perplexed he swallowed his food. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today with Masako. When you came out of the band's room you told her that you guys will fix the problem. What problem?"

He drank his coke thoughtfully. "It's nothing you need to worry about," he finally stated, putting his cup down as he bite into his burger.

Nothing I needed to worry about? "Wait a minute," I said defensively. "I'm going to be your manager soon! I might need to know this if you guys can't get it figured out by then!"

"You might be our manager soon," Bou-san stated.

"Even so. I still think I need to know as your potential manager."

"That's exactly the reason why I can't tell you. You're not our manager yet," he rebuffed. "Besides, it's really nothing important."

_'Nothing important my ass,'_ I thought angrily. "Then why can't you tell me if it's no big deal."

"Were you not listening? _You're not our manager._ Things the co-boss or the boss order that concern a band in any way go to the manager then to the band. It's not a public display of information," he stated slowly as if talking to a child. "Since you're not our manager and not a band member you don't need to know. You're really in _no position to know_anything that is concerning our band other then the fact that we need a new manager."

Swallowing any other useless words we finished our meal in an tight atmosphere.

_**All dots and lines that speak and say**_

Stopping at my apartment door we both stood in the still uncomfortable silence that was left over from our meal. "Well, good-night," I muttered as I pulled my key out.

Shuffling Bou-san sighed. "Look, Mai, it really was nothing and the only reason I can't tell you is because of the twins."

The twins? It concerned the twins. Now that really made me worry - oh but not too much for Oliver then Eugene. "What's wrong?"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he looked away from me. "Oh come on Bou-san! I promise I won't tell."

Sighing he nodded. "Well Gene will probably protect me." Nodding again in reassurance he turned toward me. "Look. Both Gene and Oliver's parents are top corporal people. Ironically enough there dad in the head boss running SPR here in Japan." Wait. Rewind.

"T-t-there dad is the boss of _Shibuya Physics Research Center_?"

"Japan's yes. So he's one of the board members. There mother is running the one back in England, there home country." Nodding my head in understanding he took that as his cue to continue on.

"Well there parents are worried that they might not - the twins - have enough training to take over their jobs when they retirer. So long story short, they wanted to pull them out of the band." If jaws weren't physically connected to the head mine might of fallen off.

"That's... that's...!"

"Unbelievable right. The hottest band out there having to retirer after the second cd because the two co-owners of the band quit. We all know we can't continue ESP without those two."

"And you called this a little problem," I almost shrieked.

"Wait a minute Mai-chan!" Bou-san quickly said, hands held out in front of him in a calming manner. "It is. Both Oliver and Gene have already talked to their parents earlier today. Actually an hour and a half before you showed up. Masako was also there. With her help the twins might not have to quit anytime soon. We just might have to cut back on some of our touring time the next year or so so they could be properly trained is all."

_'Deep breath Mai. They're alright,'_ I thought reassuringly to myself. "All right," I finally voiced. "If you think with Masako's help they can stay then so be it." _'I just hope it's as much of a blow over as you guys think.'_

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you." _'Wait a second...'_

"You said you didn't want to because of the twin's wishes," I stated, my anger boiling. Taking a hastily step back he held up his hands defensively.

"It was.. partly..."

"Oh really now?"

"Mai... _MAI!_ Put your foot down!"

_**What we do is what you wish to do**_

"Oi. Watch what you do Mai-chan. You could of ruined the model face of ESP." Wincing as the ice pack was slammed into his swollen jaw I stated,

"Of course you are. How thoughtless of me." Turning around I picked up his empty glass, heading back into the kitchen to fill it up with tea. Checking the time as I went I called, "You might as well sleep here. It's passed mid-night and I doubt anything's running around here at this time." Walking back into the living room I saw a thoughtful look pass over his face.

"I guess I should. It is over fifteen miles to reach SPR. Then there's about five or so more before I even reach my apartment." He smirked. "Are you sure you want me to stay here? I mean, I could be a pervert and sneak up on you at night." _Whack!_ Smiling I placed the cup on the coffee table, going into the hallway to get some extra blankets out of the closet for him as Bou-san pilled the pillow I threw at him off his face, grumbling about girls who don't appreciate good jokes. Walking back over I handed them to him.

Disappearing back down the hall I entered my room, quickly changing into some pajamas and brushing my teeth before returning to the living room. Bou-san was already under the blankets, the couch pillow being used as a head rest. Turning off the lights his soft snoring reached my room as I settled in for the night.

_**We do the things you wanna see**_

_Well thanks again for reading my update on ESP. Gene is next. What his day is like is still a blur. I haven't actually thought it out but then again I never really think my stories through, they just come. Well review please! Ja._


	6. Chapter Explanation

**Author's Explanation:**

_Dear Ghost Hunt Fans:_

_Hello my faithful readers. Has anyone actually waited a little over a year for me to update this? If so, then I feel like an sorry excuse of a author for leaving you that long. I have no excuse other then the fact that I had limited time, and have lost slight interest in Ghost Hunt. But never fear my readers, for Draycos, fanfiction's favorite neighborhood dragon, has gain her love once more for Ghost Hunt! I've recently watched some of the english dub and have been reminded why I loved this manga so dearly. So I will start once again on updating this facfic!_

_But first, I am going to do some remodeling on previous chapters. I seemed to have had some issues with grammar (particularly between the tenses). I also seemed to have had made some time line mistakes. There is no way in hell Mai should be able to plan a concert in a week. I think I meant to give her a month, but obviously I did not type that out. So I will be fixing that mistake as well as a few others I've noticed when I read through my work._

_I hope it won't be an inconvenience (and or bother) for old readers to see some major improvement in my writing skills as I redue each chapter. I feel like I have evolved as an author and I hope you will notice it to as I revise each chapter with more in-depth details and emotions. I really do hope no one will be bugged as I change my simple writing skills into something a little better. If you are, then I am sorry. I hope you'll still read on and support me._

_Anyways, I should be updating the new remodeled chapter one sometime during my spring break (which is the week after next). Can't wait to have some new reviews on my improved chapters. I'll even update this page for each chapter I update so you'll know to go back and read my improvements ^^ Don't forget that I will even be adding new information too!_

_Sincerely,_

_Draycos _


End file.
